


One Evening in Cairo

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: As night begins to fall over Cairo Evy Carnahan, fresh off a dig she's sure she shouldn't have had to join, finally gets a chance to relax with a companion that's definitely brightening her trip.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Marion Ravenwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	One Evening in Cairo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



The steam rising from the tub was sticky sweet, scented by the herbs and oils floating on the water’s surface. Hanging plants swung gently in the slight twilight breeze creeping through the window shutters. Candles around the room flickered, smoke rising in spinning corkscrews toward the ceiling above. In the sunken stone bath, Evy Carnahan was almost bonelessly relaxed for the first time since she’d left London, and it couldn’t have come at a better time. The week she’d just come to the end of had been nothing short of hellishly dissatisfying. 

Bembridge scholars had denied her application. Again. After the disaster she’d been through at Hamunaptra. According to them, one “likely fictional” excursion into the Egyptian desert was not enough to qualify as extensive field work. The very nerve of them to not only deny her—the person who corrected their erroneous translation in regards to the location of the Book of Amun-Ra—but to go so far as to claim that she was making it all up… It was preposterous, incredibly insulting, and the whole thing had driven her right back to Cairo. She’d called in a favor with an old friend of her parents’ and he’d been kind enough to get them both onto a dig. A dig where all the men spent a great deal of time explaining that they knew everything better than she no matter how many of their translations she’d corrected. Still, it was very hard to be upset about such things when she was sitting in water of the exact perfect temperature with a beautiful woman carding her fingers through her hair.

“I love your curls.” Lips pressed against the juncture of Evy’s neck and shoulder, the warm voice a whisper against her skin. When she’d contacted Abner Ravenwood she hadn’t considered that he might bring his young daughter along to Cairo. Well, younger than Evy, at least. She also hadn’t considered that Marion had grown into a very beautiful young woman—and one with excellent powers of persuasion.

“You can take them,” Evy hummed, tilting her head further back into Marion’s waiting hands. “They’re heavy and the weather here makes them a frizzy mess more often than not.” A huff of laughter ruffled the thick curls before she felt her bath partner gathering the mass of hair into a pile on top of her head.

“I wouldn’t look right with such beautiful hair,” Marion laughed. She pinned Evy’s hair in place and let her hands drift down over her neck. “And they’d get in the way.” She paused to briefly knead Evy’s shoulders, thumbs digging just so into a tight knot of muscle.

A tiny groan made its way out of Evy’s throat in spite of her best efforts to hold it back. When she next spoke, her voice was thready. “I wouldn’t have you get rid of your hair anyway.” She stretched a hand back, brushing it over the wavy strands Marion had tied on top of her head with a strip of ribbon. “Your hair is just as beautiful.”

“Now I know you’re full of shit.”

“I beg your pardon?” Evy scooted forward in the cradle of Marion’s legs and twisted her upper body around to look her companion in the eye, her face stern. “That’s a rather rude thing to say.” An errant curl escaped the bundle on top of Evy’s head and bounced into her eyes.

Huffing out a small laugh, Marion reached forward and tucked the loose strand back into its place. She cupped Evy’s face in her hands, her thumbs stroking over the apples of her cheeks. She leaned forward, brushing their lips together gently. She hummed in contentment and gently brushed their lips together again before deepening the kiss. Evy’s lips parted, her tongue tangling with Marion’s in a slow, gentle dance that left them both trembling in anticipation. After several long moments Evy pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

“Don’t think you can avoid the consequences of rude words forever,” Evy teased. “I have a long memory.”

With a hearty laugh Marion pulled Evy further into her arms and leaned back against the wall of the bath. “I never was much of the prim and proper sort.” She shifted beneath the water and lifted one long, lean leg from the bathwater. She draped her leg over the side of the bath, her foot jiggling to a rhythm that only existed in her head. “If he’d had any other options I doubt my father would be dragging me across the world with him.” She shook her head ruefully, staring off into space. “I’m always getting into some sort of trouble.”

Evy pressed a kiss to the side of Marion’s jaw. “Your father brings you along to share in the adventure. I don’t think he’d leave you behind for causing a small bit of trouble.”

“In Central America I started a tavern brawl that resulted in a burned out building and my father no longer being allowed on expeditions in six countries.”

“My god, I have a type,” Evy laughed. She laid her head against Marion’s collarbone, wiggling just enough to circle her arms around the other woman’s waist. “Do try not to get into too much trouble here in Egypt. I have a feeling that my time here would be very boring should you have to flee the country.”

“Not to mention that those jerks on the dig would probably get rid of you the second my father left the country.”

“Ugh.” Evy turned her face against Marion’s skin. “I don’t want to think about it. They’re all just so…” She fumbled for the right word, growing more frustrated by the second that words were failing her. “Well, they’re all very naughty. I shouldn’t be surprised if they all turn out to be scoundrels planning to sell any discoveries to the highest bidder.”

They were both silent for a long moment. The sounds from the night market below filtered up through the window, a peaceful business in the growing night. After a time, Marion giggled.

“Oddly enough,” she murmured, her hands beginning to wander over Evy’s back and shoulders, “I actually know someone we could call if they did make off with all the goods. My father would be furious to have him come around again, but he’d probably manage to return all the artifacts.”

Pushing herself up above the water, Evy propped one arm against the side of the bath and leaned her head against her hand. “Now that sounds like an interesting story.” She trailed her other hand over the space on Marion’s chest where she’d just been laying, dragging it slowly beneath the surface of the water. Marion caught the wandering hand and spun her around so they were back in the position where they’d started. Water sloshed over the sides and one of the candles guttered.

“Tease,” Marion laughed. “If you want a story you can’t be doing all that distracting petting.” She leaned over Evy’s shoulder far enough to press a firm kiss against her cheek. “Now, lean forward so I can wash your back and I’ll tell you the tale of Indiana Jones and the reason I don’t trust anything with a penis.”


End file.
